


See you through

by Rumrouz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Middle Ages, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Middle ages AU. After defeat in the battle Stiles accepts King's Peter proposal - to marry his nephew, Derek</p>
            </blockquote>





	See you through

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Вижу тебя насквозь/Ego te intus et in cute novi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/538576) by [Sabira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira). 



> Based on Sabira's fic  
> \\\\\  
> Средневековое AU. После проигрыша в сражении Стайлз соглашается на предложение короля Питера: вступить в брак с его племянником, Дереком.  
> К [одноименному фику ](http://teen-wolf-fest.diary.ru/p179525708.htm?discuss&from=0) Сабиры ♥


End file.
